


Beyond Words

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Consentacles, Eddie and Flash mostly use male pronouns for the symbiote, Eddie deserves to have a nice life, Eddie is loved by his boyfriend and his space spouse SO MUCH, Established Relationship, Flash is primary host, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/Other, Two Men and a Symbiote, ass worship, more like Body Worship, more like Eddie Brock Worship, not so much kinky as sappy though, symbiote can take its own form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie Brock is no longer primary host to the Venom symbiote. The symbiote and current host, Flash Thompson, remain in his life, as they have been for the past few years, but separation is hard. Venom enjoys abilities it had years ago, after returning to Klyntar with Flash, and Eddie is proud of them... but he has yet to see the full extent of those abilities.Flash and Venom want to make sure Eddie knows he is still loved - every inch of him, inside and out, and that he is still part of a bond that is beyond words.(Kinktober Day 2: Ass Worship)





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> (the following takes place in a universe loosely based on Earth-616, as the characters retain who they are from that world, but obviously I've diverged from canon because I want Eddie to be happy)
> 
> I didn't _really_ follow the prompt that closely, but I am a sucker for sap so here we are. Dedicated to everyone encouraging me on this journey because I love you guys!

Eddie Brock had seen his other in every imaginable form. The alien symbiote, by nature of being a shapeshifter, squeeze itself into impossibly small dimensions, become huge and a massive bulk of fangs and eyes and heads and limbs, but more often than not, it existed as a liquid mass. Sometimes, it could mimic more humanoid shapes; faces came naturally and certainly Venom had personality.

But this… was something else entirely. Huge hands folded casually over the bottom of the spider-symbol, which looked half like his own and half like the one Venom had adopted during his time with Flash and the Guardians of the Galaxy. There existed no reason for the massive biceps and wide shoulders and Eddie would have _laughed_ at the way the symbiote lounged across the bed he and Flash (and Venom, of course) shared every night if he could get even one coherent thought in order. He settled on the only thing he could come up with:

“You’re… _gorgeous_.”

“Have you not always thought this?”

That voice, deep and resonant, foreign yet as familiar as his own thoughts, shook Eddie to his core. It felt a little like the first time the symbiote had touched him intimately, chasing away his inhibitions with an intoxicating barrage of _want_ and _need_. That had been well over ten years ago, and so much had changed…

He cleared his throat and found words again. “Of course, I only meant-”

Venom chuckled, warm and affectionate, and it was so _odd_ to hear that voice out loud, like a cosmic force too large to exist in the confines of their bedroom. “I am teasing, Eddie.”

“Was there a paralyzing agent in the _Bugle_ office coffee? Get over here, babe; you look like you’re going to pass out.”

Eddie had been so distracted by his symbiotic partner he’d almost neglected his human one. Slowly, as if not trusting himself, he crossed the room to take Flash’s hand and climbed onto the bed. Flash scooted over away from the headboard and settled his chin on Eddie’s shoulder.

“We’d wanted to show you for a few days now, but Venom needed to… re-learn the skill. Got that perfectionist streak from you.”

“I-” His eyes darted from human to symbiote, a little overwhelmed. He’d heard Flash speak of this many times; had seen it in memories and dreams when he had been Venom’s primary host. Though circumstances had necessitated the symbiote return to Flash, and Eddie mourned the direct, constant connection, at least Venom was with someone they both trusted. Someone who could bring out the best in anyone.

Flash kissed his cheek sweetly and settled back against the pillows. “Of all the times for you to be shy, Eddie…”

“Oh, I, may I?” he stammered, not sure which part of Venom to explore first.

“You need not ask, my heart.”

Eddie graced his fingers over the symbiote’s broad chest, a weird little thrill going through him when he flattened his hands and the flesh moved beneath his palms like liquid. He traced the spider-pattern up to the shoulders and smiled at the purring sound he got in return. As always, the sound reverberated through Venom’s entire being, and he wrapped a claw around Eddie’s hip and rear, guiding him closer yet. The other teased at the hem of his shirt, careful not to tear it - not that Eddie would’ve minded at this point.

He knew the symbiote did not have nerve endings and sensations the same way humans did, but he couldn’t help but lean up and kiss and suck at Venom’s jawline. He had tasted this flesh a thousand times. Venom turned so Eddie’s lips instead brushed up against fangs and he moaned as tendrils slipped around, opening his shirt one button at a time, others already working his pants off. That long, wonderful tongue poked at his lips, and he accepted it eagerly. It was a welcome distraction from the way Venom slipped his shirt off his shoulders and draped it over a chair, soon divulging him of the pants and boxers as well. Eddie bit back a groan when he finally ground his growing erection into the planes of flesh.

“This shape; it pleases you, yes?” Venom murmured into his ear. Eddie nodded mutely, all-too-aware of the claws and tentacles exploring his ass and thighs. “I have come to appreciate _your_ form, as well. Every dip and muscle and nerve; I know it as well as my own. Every moment we were bonded, every time I touched your mind and your body was _my_ privilege.”

Venom extended his tongue, tracing a long, sloppy pattern up Eddie’s torso, the muscles contracting in its wake. Eddie shuddered, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted Flash stroking himself through his briefs, and the fear of his boyfriend feeling left out vanished as Venom moved him again.

Trusting his partner as he trusted no other, he let Venom settle him back against the bed, his head in Flash’s lap, human hands in his hair and claws tracing up and down his thighs.

“I have loved,” he continued softly, “every inch of this body. It has been home. And though what Flash and I share is very unique and very special…”

“...neither of us would have it without you. We’ve all come a long, long way, we need you as much as you need us.” Flash leaned down to kiss Eddie, running his hands over his body as he did so, as Venom guided his knees up to his chest. Eddie tamped down the shudder of nervous energy at being exposed like this. But Flash just kept kissing him, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly as Venom started to tease his entrance. Flash backed up only enough to whisper against his lips, “And we love all of you. And we wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Something warm and slick slipped inside him and Eddie saw stars, held still by a gentle claw on his waist. A litany of affirmations poured from his lips, one hand on Flash’s face and the other grasping for Venom, tendrils sinking into him, and _God_ , he felt his other not only in his ass but _everywhere_. Venom’s tongue brushed his prostate again and again, tentacles wrapping up his thighs and finally his weeping cock, and Eddie cried out his release, writhing in his lovers’ grips.

As he came down, Venom licking him clean and Flash holding his face, he felt wetness at his eyes and blinked it away.

Flash tensed, still stroking his hair. “Eddie? You all right?”

“Eddie?” the symbiote echoed, concern flooding through where they were still connected.

At last, Eddie smiled, “I just… love you both so much. I can’t believe that…” His words trailed off, and as Venom melted his form back down to a thousand tendrils, Flash moved to curl around him. He settled his thigh onto Eddie’s hip and Venom pulled them all together, linking them in a way that no one else in the _universe_ could fathom.

A bond beyond words.


End file.
